In the establishment of a radio network system, in-door covering has become the most important part in the establishment of a network, a suitable in-door covering scheme can, on one hand, enable the network system to play its function to the utmost and create more values for the operator, and on the other hand, can greatly reduce the costs of the operator for establishing the network and actually achieve low investment and high profits. Thus, a radio access device called Home (e)NodeB emerges due to this demand. The Home (e)NodeB, as personal dedicated equipment, is deployed in personal sites such as family, group, company or school, and can provide the subscribers with various high-speed radio access services with discounted charges, meanwhile it can compensate the defect of deficient covering in the existing distributed macro radio communication system.
The Home (e)NodeB, as personal dedicated equipment, is deployed in special sites such as family, company or school, and the plurality of cells covered by a Home (e)NodeB constitute the covering area of the Home (e)NodeB. The cells covered by a macro base station (eNB) are called as macro cells, and the cells covered by a Home (e)NodeB are called as Home (e)NodeB cells. Currently the Home (e)NodeB includes three access modes: open mode, closed mode and a hybrid mode, wherein a Home (e)NodeB of open mode allows all subscribers to access, and the corresponding cells are called as Home (e)NodeB cells of open mode (open cells); a Home (e)NodeB of closed mode only allows authorized subscribers, for example authorized family members, authorized group members and the like, to access, and these authorized subscribers (member subscribers in short) constitute a closed subscriber group (CSG), and the corresponding cells are called as Home (e)NodeB cells of closed mode and are called as CSG cells in short; a Home (e)NodeB of hybrid mode also has a closed subscriber group, it does not only allow member subscribers to access, but also allows non-member subscribers to access, but the member subscribers possess preferential assurance for quality of service, preferential assignment of resources and preferential right on charges, and the corresponding cells are called as Home (e)NodeB cells of hybrid mode (hybrid cells).
After a UE (User Equipment) establishes a RRC (Radio Resource Control) connection with a serving cell, the serving base station indicates the UE, in the RRC Connection Reconfiguration message for configuring radio resources for the UE, on whether the serving cell enables handover to a CSG cell (CSG includes CSG/hybrid, which is called as CSG handover capability in this application, and is called as CSGinboundindication in short). After receiving this indication, UE judges whether the serving cell enables handover to a CSG cell and stores the CSG handover capability of the serving cell. When the UE enters the proximity of a CSG cell the UE camped, and the frequency of this CSG cell is denoted as f, if the serving cell enables handover to a CSG cell and, the UE judges that the measurement configuration of the frequency f has not been received from the serving base station yet, the UE can send to the serving base station a message (this message may be a RRC Connection Reconfiguration Request or a measurement report, which are called as message 1 collectively in this application) with the frequency f of CSG cell included. After receiving the message, the serving base station judges that the UE may have approached a CSG/hybrid cell which has been accessed before, and the serving base station can configure measurement configuration (included in measurement configuration information of the RRC Connection Reconfiguration message) on the frequency f for the UE. The UE receives this measurement configuration, performs measurement in accordance with this measurement configuration, evaluates the measurement result and reports to the serving cell the CSG/hybrid cells that meet the reporting conditions configured in the measurement configuration.
After receiving the CSGinboundindication in the RRC Connection Reconfiguration message, UE stores the indication, and before a new RRC Connection Reconfiguration message is received, the UE defaults that the capability of handover to a CSG cell of the serving cell does not change.